


Serving Needs

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU idea where Dean fills the role of Hades. He has a need that needs to be fulfilled before he can get back to work, and two of his servants are perfect for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Needs

“You summoned us?” 

Dean looked up from the scroll and over to the door. He’d heard them enter, he’d also heard the rustle of fabric as they’d taken their dresses off. Elisa was plump, both around the middle as well as her chest with green eyes the color of summer grass. Sephera was lithe with barely any chest but a fairly nice ass. Both were brunette, darkened by their time in the Lower Realms with no sun. They’d do for tonight. “I did. And I see you have already made yourself comfortable.” 

Elisa moved forward with a sway to her hips and a coy little smile. “We thought you would prefer us this way, my Lord.”

“To match how comfortable you looked, of course.” Sephera followed Elisa’s movements and the two circled around either side of the large bed. 

Chuckling, Dean put the scroll down and leaned back among the many pillows. His eyes flickered between the two as they crawled onto the bed. “What if this wasn’t want I had called you here for?”

Elisa shook her head as she tugged the blankets down slowly. “It’s late.” 

“There’s only one reason you’d call for us together, my Lord.” Sephera settled on her knees next to him with her hands in her lap. 

One hand reached out to tease fingertips along Sephera’s breast, toying with the nipple, though his eyes stayed on Elisa as she uncovered him, already hard and curved towards his belly. “How smart you two are. And you two do love playing together.” 

He liked how Sephera arched into his touch, playing the good servant as she waited for permission to touch him back. Elisa was bolder, straddling and lowering herself down on him with a moan. “Love to play with you… my Lord.” 

The move was quick, one minute she was sliding down above him and the next Elisa was flat on her back as he thrusted into her to the hilt. “You take liberties before I give permission,” he growled darkly as his hand settled around Elisa’s throat. 

“I thought… you would like…that, my Lord…” Elisa panted, body arched to take him as her legs settled around his waist. 

Sephera sat, head turned to watch but unmoving without permission. “She is a bold little thing, my Lord.” 

Hand tightening around Elisa’s throat, his own green eyes darkened as he shifted slightly to start a fast, hard pace. “That she is.” He ignored the pain that laced the pleasure of Elisa’s cries as he pounded into her. “And she should be punished for it. Should she not, Sephera?” 

One of Elisa’s hands wrapped around Dean’s hand as the other tangled in the sheets as she could, unable to do anything but try to keep pace with him as she cried out with every downstroke into her.   
“M…My Lord…?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Sephera moved a little to see better. “She should be punished.” 

The only sounds after that affirmation were the cries from Elisa and the slap of flesh as Dean pushed harder and faster. He wasn’t going to tell either woman what he planned, though it was clear enough when Elisa’s body started to quiver around him and her sounds told him she was close. He slipped out of her in one smooth motion and slapped his palm against her pussy, making her cry out with a jerk. 

“Please,” Elisa begged as her hips rocked in a desperate plea for attention. 

Dean moved to kiss Sephera deeply, smiling as she moaned and melted under him. “You’re going to watch Sephera here get the release you so desperately want. And if you’re good, maybe I’ll bring you too.” 

Laying back when Dean’s firm hand guided her next to Elisa, Sephera spread her legs for him as she moaned in anticipation. “Take what you need, my Lord.” 

“Oh, I plan to.” Settling between Sephera’s legs he entered her in one swift thrust, her soaked pussy taking him easily as both moaned. He took Sephera softer, though his thrusts were faster. The slap of flesh was louder, Sephera’s cries all pleasure as she bucked against his body. 

Elisa’s hand dipped down to tease herself with a moan, head turned to watch Dean and Sephera together. 

There’s only a small pause in his movements as Dean leaned over to catch both of Elisa’s wrists and then he got them pinned above her head as he continues to thrust into Sephera. “That is not… being a good girl.” 

Shifting a little, Sephera moaned and pushed her hips faster. “Please….” 

Dean pushed faster, harder with a low sound as he leaned on the hands he had pinned. “Cum. Now.” The dark tone left no argument, no room to say no as he shifted his hips slightly to hit that spot inside her over and over. 

Hands gripping Dean’s shoulders, Sephera screamed as her body complied and tightened around Dean as her eyes closed tight and her back bowed sharply. 

Elisa whimpered as her hips rocked, thighs rubbing together. “M..my Lord please?”

A low sound left Dean’s throat as he continued to fuck into Sephera through her orgasm a little before he slowed and let her down, still hard as he slipped out of her. “You’ll have me. As I choose.” 

Sephera panted, body still quaking as her head lulled and she watched Elisa. “so… good…” 

Flipped unceremoniously, Elisa gave a gasp when her ass was tugged up. “I… am yours…” 

“Of course you are.” Dean’s claim said more than a little that they weren’t’ even close to equal. They were property. To be used and taken as he needed and wanted. There’s no warning as he pressed against her ass and in a couple smooth motions filled her completely. His groan nearly covered Elisa’s cry of mixed pleasure and pain. “Get those nimble fingers into her, Sephera.”

Moving slowly, body still quivering a little, she smiled at him. “Yes, my Lord.” Sephera slipped her hand under Elisa and pushed two fingers into her, matching Dean’s pace as her thumb flicked over Elisa’s clit. 

The keens of pleasure grew as she bucked faster against both invasions, body tightening around Dean as her head fell forward. “Oh!” 

Dean’s hand reached to grip Elisa’s hair tightly and pull her head back. His thrusts picked up speed, pounding into her body as he finally grew close. “That’s it…” He could feel Sephera’s fingers against him through that thin piece of skin and it only had him push faster and harder, knowing Elisa would be bruised when he was done. 

She didn’t have much air past the sounds she was making, though between the two of them it wasn’t long before Elisa bucked and tightened around Dean as she came violently. “Gods!”

All of those muscles gripping him tightly drew him as well and he gave a couple more thrusts, prolonging her orgasm some, before he came too. Once he’d filled her ass, he let her head go and pulled out of her so he could slump back against the pillows. “Now clean me up,” he growled with barely there breath. 

Sephera was on his cock without much encouragement, though Elisa took a second as she tried to catch her breath. Both women licked and cleaned his cock before settling back, eyes bright and eager for a second round. 

“Leave.” Dean shifted to grab the scroll he had been looking at when they entered. 

He expected them both to follow his instruction, and Sephera did. Elisa frowned. “My Lord…” 

She didn’t get farther than that as he lashed out, hand catching her around the throat with a dangerous sound. “I said leave. You are a servant, nothing more.”

Reaching, Sephera pulled Elisa to her feet gently and lead her away. Elisa looked like she wanted to say more, but Dean was glad that she held her tongue. He wanted peace now that he’d had what he needed, not argument. Sighing, his eyes settled back on the scroll to continue work.


End file.
